Spoilers
* WARNING SPOILERS AHEAD * Season One Spoilers, last half of Season One * Amy Brenneman will be cast as Marie de Guise Marie de Guise (2013-11-24). S1S1>http://tvline.com/2014/01/07/reign-spoilers-greer-leith-season-1-ask-ausiello/. tvline.com. Retrieved 2013-11-24. * Greer will find herself in a love triangle with Leith and a male of noble birth and lots of money. Greer (2014-07-14). S1S2>http://tvline.com/2014/01/07/reign-spoilers-greer-leith-season-1-ask-ausiello/. tvline.com. Retrieved 2014-07-14. * Mary might be pregnant with Francis' baby. Producers are still deciding. Mary Stuart (2014-07-23). S1S3>http://tvline.com/2014/01/23/reign-season-1-spoilers-mary-pregnant/. tvline.com. Retrieved 2014-01-23. * Kathryn Prescott will be cast as a kitchen servant named Penelope who finds herself working with Catherine for better treatment. Penelope (2014-01-27). S1S4>http://tvline.com/2014/01/24/reign-season-1-cast-kathryn-prescott-penelope/. tvline.com. Retrieved 2014-07-27. * "Things will come to a terrible head” for one of the show’s couples later this season" - Producer Laurie McCarthy Couples (2014-01-28). S1S5>http://tvline.com/2014/01/28/nashville-season-2-finale-spoilers-ask-ausiello/. tvline.com Season Two have been greenlighted * Torrance Coombs hints Bash might just get cozy with one of Mary’s ladies-in-waiting in a future episode. “There’s a strong possibility of that,” he says, but “maybe not in the way that you think.” Sebastian (2014-02-25). S1S6>http://tvline.com/2014/02/25/glee-spoilers-emma-pregnant-season-5/. tvline.com. * Reign to Expose Uncensored Consummation Online. The online cut will differ in the editing of two sex scenes, one which occurs at the top of the hour and one airing toward the end and involving Mary her husband.Consummation (2014-03-05). S1S7>http://tvline.com/2014/03/05/reign-uncensored-sexy-episode-online-the-cw/. tvline.com. * Frary will remain in tact for the foreseeable future, as Bash is going to find himself preoccupied with other — far darker — problems. But that doesn’t mean Francis’ fling with Lola won’t come back to bite him. Sebastian (2014-03-11). S1S8>http://tvline.com/2014/03/11/bones-angelas-real-name-revealed-season-10-spoilers-ask-ausiello/. tvline.com. * Re: Mash. Mary may be married to Francis, but Lola’s extramarital bun in the oven isn’t going to make for wedded bliss. “As long as that secret exists, Mary is going to be lying to her husband. It’s not just Lola’s future that’s at stake, but also Mary’s future with Francis. There’s something very exciting that happens in the next few episodes that will alter the balance of that situation.” - Anna Popplewell. * Frary will remain in tact for the foreseeable future, as Bash is going to find himself preoccupied with other — far darker — problems. But that doesn’t mean Francis’ fling with Lola won’t come back to bite him. Monsters (2014-03-18). S1S9>http://tvline.com/2014/03/18/how-i-met-your-mother-ted-alzheimers-disease-finale-spoilers/. tvline.com. * Anna Popplewell says about Lola's secret love child that; "...the implications of that would either be her giving the child to Francis or possibly remaining at Court for the rest of her life" and "...There are definitely more time jumps between now and the end of the season, and we’ll be moving the plot along very rapidly." and "...Life expectancy was not the same then as it is now, so people are really dropping like flies." Monsters (2014-03-20). S1S10>http://tvline.com/2014/03/20/reign-lola-pregnancy-francis-mary-season-1-spoilers/. tvline.com. * Alan van Sprang says about King Henry; "...Everyone else in Court, his kids and wife, think he’s nuts. And something is wrong with him, though I don’t know what that is. We’ve almost finished the season, and I don’t know what’s wrong with him" "...As he tries to move forward, Scotland and England will also be affected, but no one more than his own family" and "...Catherine is now Henry’s crutch, someone he needs to confide in. He needs her to answer questions for him. All of a sudden, people are dying around him and he can’t solve the problem on his own; he knows that Catherine can. She’s absolutely the person she needs in his life." and "no one’s given me the death stare yet." Alan van Sprang (2014-03-27). S1S10>http://tvline.com/2014/03/27/reign-king-henry-season-1-alan-van-sprang-interview/. tvline.com. References }} Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episode